Chelsea v Arsenal (2018-19)
| next = }} Chelsea v Arsenal was a match which took place at Stamford Bridge on Saturday 18 August 2018. Marcos Alonso's late strike settled a chaotic Premier League classic in Chelsea's favour after Arsenal fought back from two goals down and threatened to earn a point at Stamford Bridge. But, despite the victory, coach Maurizio Sarri said he did not believe his players were ready to challenge for Manchester City's title. "I enjoyed the match for 75 minutes," he said. "The other 15 minutes it was better to smoke, I think. It was a wonderful match for everybody but those 15 minutes were horrible. "At the moment we are not ready. We need to improve and I hope that, in two months' time, we will be able to play 90 minutes like we did in the first 25 today." Sarri's side had built a two-goal advantage inside the first 20 minutes as Pedro turned in Alonso's cross and Alvaro Morata added another seconds after Arsenal's Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang shot over from close range. Henrikh Mkhitaryan wasted a similar opportunity before pulling one back with a low shot that Chelsea's new £71m keeper Kepa Arrizabalaga should have saved, before Alex Iwobi put the Gunners on level terms. Aubameyang and Iwobi missed further chances before half-time and Chelsea controlled the second half, Alonso sweeping in substitute Eden Hazard's cross nine minutes from time to make it successive wins for Sarri and two defeats for new Arsenal manager Unai Emery. This was a heavyweight Premier League meeting for newcomers Sarri and Emery - and they were provided with plenty of food for thought after an engrossing 90 minutes. Emery is perpetual motion in his technical area, pacing constantly from almost the first minute, a blur of gesticulations and dramatic effect with cajoling and encouragement throughout. The Spaniard is still trying to put his imprint on this Arsenal team after the end of Arsene Wenger's 22-year reign, and he is very obviously a hands-on figure. It is also clear from the manner in which Arsenal got back into the game - even though they ended defeated - that his new players are fighting for their manager. Sarri, dressed casually in a T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, was far less animated but was still keen to get his message across and it is already clear he is determined to repeat the brand of attacking play that made his reputation. These two men will add plenty of character and colour to the Premier League's A-list cast of managers - and both will have much to keep them occupied. This was both chaotic and a classic, especially in a first half that brought four goals and some early contenders for misses of the season from Arsenal. What will have concerned Sarri, even after a win that makes it maximum points from two games, is the ease with which Arsenal were able to cut his defence apart on so many occasions in the first half. Sarri loves his teams to be on the front foot but Arsenal could easily have scored five, perhaps six, goals in the first 45 minutes - happily for him he has quality in attack at his disposal that enabled Chelsea to come through this test. As for Emery, his style of a high defensive line and playing out from the back is a work in progress but both Sokratis and Shkodran Mustafi are alarmingly short of pace for such an approach and this needs to be addressed. It all made for gloriously entertaining fare - but with causes for concern for both Sarri and Emery. Sarri can be a satisfied man with a second successive victory, one achieved when he is still easing Hazard back to full throttle via the substitutes' bench. He will need to cure those defensive ills but Chelsea have class in other areas, with Jorginho a quality addition and Pedro and Morata chipping in with goals. Emery looked devastated at the final whistle and, of course, no points from his first two (admittedly very tough) games is hardly a flying start. Yet there were things to encourage him. Teenager Matteo Guendouzi looks a real prospect and Emery will be delighted by his team's resolve after they went two goals behind to work their way back into the game. This was never going to be a quick fix, the fixture list has been cruel - and on another day Mkhitaryan and Aubameyang will put those chances away. Emery will hope to get off the mark at home to West Ham United, who have also started with successive defeats. Match Details Morata Alonso |goals2 = Mkhitaryan Iwobi |stadium = Stamford Bridge, London |attendance = 40,491 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 2 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Chelsea F.C. matches Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches